Out Of My League
by AngeLhearteD
Summary: Set during G Rev, what if Mathilda was sent to battle Kai instead of Miguel? Can she find her strength and the courage to face up to one of the greatest and most intimidating beybladers in the game? Will she be able to make her team proud?Oneshot.


_Oneshot to keep you busy while I work on the next chapter of **Slave For You**. I've been very busy with exams and uni work lately so I'm very sorry for the lack of updates! I felt I had to give you something to read so here's a quick something that'll hopefully keep you guys and girls entertained! This doesn't happen in the anime but I was looking through screens of Miguel's battle with Kai in G-Rev and I thought hey what if they'd sent Mathilda up to battle Kai instead? Randomness! But I thought it'd be interesting to express the fear she might have felt facing an opponent like Kai. She's such a timid little thing lol. Anyways, I'm being evil pitting her against Kai but what can I say? I have a sick sense of humour bwaha! Here Barthez has been kicked out altogether because he'd never send Mathilda up against Kai. Written from her point of view so you can share in her terror. Hope you like it as it's different to the usual stuff I write. _

**Out of My League**

_**By AngeLhearteD**_

I can't believe this!

What am I doing? Why am I standing here? It should be Miguel, or Claude, not me! Oh no! I'm trying not to let it show that I'm terrified. But I'm shaking. My body won't keep still. The battle hasn't even started and I'm a nervous wreck already!

I glance back at my team. Aaron and Claude give me the thumbs up. I look at Miguel. He blinks, smiles a little and gives a supporting nod. It makes me feel a little better.

Then I turn my face to look at my opponent and I become terrified all over again. He's not even looking at me. I guess maybe that's why I'm so scared. Any moment, his eyes could open and just fix on me and that's just so scary to me. Oh Miguel what were you thinking sending me up to battle against Kai Hiwatari? Kai's the best beyblader there is, right up there with Tyson! How can you have so much faith in me Miguel? How can all you guys have such faith in me? I didn't want to agree but…you…you made me a new beyblade and everything. And you guys really believe in me. I guess I just didn't want to let you down.

But now that I'm up here standing at the beydish opposite Kai, I regret agreeing to this! We're not on the same beyblading level. I don't even come close! I'm so scared. His team-mates sitting on the team bench behind him all look so intimidating! The silver haired one's just staring at me with a small smirk on his face and the big guy next to him looks just as amused. Is it that obvious I'm shaking?

My eyes dart to look at the red-haired captain of the team, the one who cruelly destroyed Aaron's beyblade and chilled my team-mate down to his bones. He's staring at me too and it's so intense my heart leaps in fear. He's not even smirking like the others. He's just plain creeping me out with his staring. It's like…a…a predator. It reminds me of a wolf. None of Kai's team-mates look concerned. And why would they be? I'm…I'm just a little girl to them! They're all years older than me…three at least.

'Will both bladers take their positions!' The announcing referee Jazzman calls into the microphone. He's standing to my right and I look at him with wide terrified eyes. He winks at me and mouths good luck.

I look back at my team in frantic desperation. Don't they see how uncomfortable I am up here? I'm not the one who stands the best chance of evening the score. Our team will be eliminated from the tournament for sure after this battle. Oh Miguel, please interrupt and tell them you'll step in for me!

But Miguel just gives me another nod. Oh no! I guess there's no way out. Unless I faint on the spot but…oh Mathilda stop being so helpless! Just get this over with already! No wonder Kai's team-mates are laughing at me! What kind of role model am I being as a girl in a sport dominated by boys? I…I wish I was like that girl from the White Tiger X team. What's her name? M…Maria…Mariah, that's it! She's so brave and spunky and cool! If she were standing across Kai, she wouldn't be all over the place like this! She'd be taunting him and...and trash talking, and she'd be fearless!

I swallow. It's more like a gulp. I'm trying to still my pounding heart.

Fearless, and brave. Think fearless and brave, Mathilda!

Yeah! That's it! I've got to be confident. I've got to do my best and…and make my team proud!

'Uh…hey there Matilda, time to get into position!' Jazzman snaps me out of my thoughts.

'Oh…r…right!' I nod and raise my arms. Kai's already ready and now his eyes _are_ on me. He's got such an expressionless look on his face and I feel the blood leave mine. So much for brave and fearless! His eyes are even more piercing than Tala's. He looks so serious and like he just doesn't care one bit. Why would he? I must look like a joke to him!

This is going to be a disaster. He'll break the new beyblade Miguel, Aaron and Claude worked so hard to make for me. The Blitzkrieg Boys just crush and destroy everything in their way, that's the way they play. Everyone knows they go in for the kill hard and fast. Tala froze Aaron's beyblade and shattered it to pieces. Kai's going to completely melt mine down! Oh no! I just want this to be over as soon as possible. Please Pierce Hedgehog, survive this! We just have to hold up for a little!

'Alright folks are we ready!?'

The crowd in the stadium's going wild. Their cheering is deafening! Wow, there're so many people here. I bet they all support Kai's team though. And Kai. I mean…he…he's really something to look at…when he beybattles…and…and I guess in general…he's got an entire pile of fangirls to the far left of the stands, screaming at him!

But it's not like their cheering is as loud as the pounding of my heart. This is so much pressure!

'Three…two…one…'

'Let it rip!' Both Kai and I yell, although mine is more like a squeak.

I expect him to slam into me right away but to my surprise his blade keeps well away and instead spins on one spot.

'Huh?' My eyes widen and I look at him in confusion. His arms are folded and his eyes closed in that famous Kai pose.

What's he doing? It's not like him to just stay in one place. Is this a trick? Pierce Hedgehog teeters a little from my uncertainty. For a few moments I just stand there, frozen. What do I do?

Then I hear the sound of my team behind me.

'Mathilda, come on, what are you waiting for?' Claude calls behind me.

'Go on the attack!' Aaron urges.

'But…but what if it's…a trap?' I cry back.

A voice responds, but it doesn't belong to any of my team-mates. It's smoother and more arrogant in tone.

'Hn. Smarter than you look.'

My head whips around to look at Kai. His eyes open and he regards me.

Smarter than I look? That's...that's such a…a mean thing to say!

Tala _is_ smirking now.

'Put the poor kid out of her misery, Kai.'

Kai blinks but doesn't do what his captain suggests. His eyes are fixed on me and it's like he's waiting for me to make a decision.

'Mathilda!' Claude and Aaron are yelling at me again. The crowd's starting to get impatient and I can hear some of their complaints.

'Come on, where's the action?!'

'Boo, what is this?!'

'Just beyblade already!'

'Kai, finish this little joke off!'

'Come on Mathilda, you're representing us girls, at least put up a fight!'

'Why aren't they doing anything?'

'Just beyblade!'

That last cry I catch hits me like a tidal wave and something inside me moves.

Beyblade…I can…I…I can beyblade. I'm a...a professional! Even if I lose, it's better to go down fighting than giving up on the spot! It's better than making a fool of myself and my team!

I look back at my team-mates and catch Miguel's gaze.

'We believe in you Mathilda.' He says quietly. 'Make us proud.'

Proud…yes…I can do this! Kai might be stronger and faster and more skilled than me, but that doesn't mean I can just let him walk all over me!

I look at him and clench my hands into fists.

'I am smart! And I...I'm going to show you just how smart!'

My heart's racing. Where had that courage come from?! The courage to answer Kai back like that? The courage to meet his intense gaze so defiantly?

That courage gives me strength and the strength fuels my body and gives me confidence and belief.

'Come on Pierce Hedgehog…let's show this bully what we can do!'

Kai raises an eyebrow as my beyblade races towards him. Then, they close momentarily, and to my surprise a small smirk touches his lips.

'Hn. Finally.'

Finally? He _wants_ me to attack? This has to be a trick!

But before part of me starts to freak out again, a small voice whispers a possibility in my mind. I listen to it, and reason it's possible, given Kai's proven belief in equality and fairness in a beybattle.

Wait…yeah...I…I think I understand. I think he doesn't want to…to finish this quickly…he wants to give me a chance to show the crowd what I can do first.

Confusion fills me as soon as the thought fills my mind.

But…but why would he care about that? All the other Blitzkrieg Boys would have crushed me by now.

My eyes dart to glance at his smirking team-mates, then back at him, then back at them, then back at him.

Is he…not like them?

His Dranzer avoids my attack and swerves around me, and I direct my beyblade out of the trap. The crowd's yells are more enthusiastic now.

'Alright, that's the way to go!'

'Give Kai a run for his money!'

'Show him us girls aren't to be messed with!'

'Awesome!'

Their shouts of encouragement lift my spirits and my professional side finally begins to break through. I watch his beyblade's movements and tactics begin to register in my mind.

I know from watching Kai that he favours an attacking style, so if I can get him to play defensive…maybe...maybe I can drag it out a little, and entertain the crowd, as well as do my team and myself proud!

Alright I can do this!

My beyblade reverses and I come at him again. Our beyblade's collide and my heart leaps to my throat. But to my amazement, Pierce Hedgehog isn't sent flying out of the dish!

Jazzman's announcements are enthusiastic as he addresses the wild crowd.

'And Dranzer and Pierce Hedgehog are both sent flying back after that head-on collision! Things are really hotting up in this match!'

'KAI, KAI, KAI!' The chants of his name are deafening. But amongst the cries, I hear another name.

'MATHILDA, MATHILDA, MATHILDA!'

My eyes sting. It's enough to make me cry, but I can't break down now! I have to repay their belief in me and their support by giving them a display to remember!

I attack again but Dranzer dodges and swerves and then hits me from behind.

'Come on Pierce Hedgehog…we can do this!' I cry and prepare for my special attack. I need all the power I can get against Kai and my best bet is to summon my bitbeast early.

Dranzer moves in a fast zig-zag motion and slams into me again. He's much faster and more powerful than I am…but I can't let him bully me around! As my beyblade teeters back and recovers, and swerves around to meet Dranzer again, I choose my moment.

'Pierce Hedgehog, now!' I cry. The bit-chip lights up and my feet leave the ground as my bitbeast's energy in the form of wings carry me up. I gesture at Kai's beyblade and summon my special attack, releasing all the energy and power I can muster.

'And WHOA, wow, in a very bold move folks, Mathilda's releasing her special attack!' Jazzman yells to an ecstatic crowd.

'Poison Needle attack!'

My beyblade, increased in speed and power hurtles towards Kai's and a gust of wind accompanies it. As my bit-beast appears in a great rush of light, sharp needles are released and they fly towards Dranzer and her master. Kai's head is bowed and his eyes are closed and his scarf ends are flying all around him as he stands with his arms by his sides, doing nothing to brace himself for the blow that is about to hit him. But then, without warning, his head rises and his eyes open and look up at me. They lock onto mine and even from as high as I'm floating I can see there's some weird, incredible amber glow in them. My eyes widen and my breath catches in my throat.

His eyes...they...they look like…they're burning with pure, molten fire! That can't be good!

'This isn't over yet.' His cold and taunting tone of voice assures me. My heart plummets and my wings almost falter as realisation hits me. He had been still because he was collecting his own energy and was readying his timing.

How could I ever think for a moment that I stood any chance at all against him? He's been beyblading for far longer than I have! It's too late to call Pierce Hedgehog back and I can see his beyblade starting to glow. I can't look away from Kai's eyes. They're mesmerising and inhuman in their colour and intensity. Fear and dread fix me to the spot and I know the end is coming. There's no way I can possibly defend against Kai's coming attack.

I'm sorry Miguel, Claude, Aaron...I'm so sorry you guys, I did my best...I hope you're proud of me!

In one swift and fluid motion he tosses a scarf end aside and gestures with his hand.

'Blazing Gig!'

His Dranzer beyblade erupts into flame and the beautiful phoenix bit-beast appears and screeches, releasing a flurry of bright, glowing and burning read feathers, which fly and counter my bit-beast's needles. Dranzer flies forward to meet Pierce Hedgehog. The collision is huge and forces me to shield my eyes. The great force from the impact cuts my wings and I fall back to the floor, landing hard flat on my back.

'And Kai answers Mathilda with a devastating attack that literally brings her right back down to earth!'

'Mathilda!' My team-mates yell in concern behind me.

There's smoke and dust and debris everywhere, and I cough, wincing from the pain that's attacking my body. I struggle to my knees and look desperately into the beydish, trying to catch sight of my beyblade.

'Oh no, Pierce Hedgehog!' I gasp. Oh please don't let Kai have broken my new beyblade! Oh please!

Soft red phoenix feathers are falling everywhere around me and the smoke makes it impossible to see anything at all and the smell of burning is overwhelming. My beyblade's toasted, I just know it! Finally a gust of wind clears the air for a moment and I manage to see a spinning beyblade and a motionless one just outside of the beydish.

Oh no! I hurry forward just as a coughing Jazzman finally gets a glimpse of the outcome.

'And it's all over! Pierce Hedgehog has been knocked out of the dish! That hands victory over to Kai and The Blitzkreig Boys!'

The crowd's cheers border on the hysterical. It's so loud it drowns out the pounding of my heart, as the security on stand-by bring in the fire-extinguishers to dispel the smoke. Through stinging, watery eyes I finally get a good look at my beyblade, to find it badly charred...but more or less in one piece. I pick it up gently, scared that it's too fragile to handle. I look down at it and bite my lip, overcome with emotion.

Oh Pierce Hedgehog...thanks so much for hanging in there for me! I raise the beyblade to my cheek, then I look up at my opponent on the opposite side of the beydish. He reaches an arm out and turns away from the beydish as he does so. Dranzer on command swerves and flies up from the dish and into its master's waiting hand. It's a spectacular catch made more dramatic by the flying of the ends of his scarf, as he tilts his head back over his shoulder slightly with closed eyes and a very small smirk.

'Well _that_ was a good attack.' He says quietly and pointedly, before the scarf ends fall and obscure the side of his face from view.

I gasp, momentarily stunned by such graceful movement. Kai wasn't just a beyblader, he was an artist of the sport and that had to be admired, even if he did have a cold personality. My eyes fall back to the beyblade I hold in my hands. I know Kai went easy on me. He could have easily destroyed my beyblade, but he didn't. He could have beaten me in five seconds, but he didn't. As I look up and watch him rejoin his team, I realise he really has to be different to the rest of them. He gave me a chance to prove myself, when he could have humiliated me.

'Let's hear it for Mathilda and her team!' Jazzman looks down at me and smiles kindly. The crowd's cheers are enormous and they make my eyes water even more. I'm so grateful to them. Without them, there's no way I would have found my courage!

'Way to go kiddo!' Jazzman winks away from the microphone. I manage a watery smile and then I feel strong arms wrapping behind me, and I'm being lifted into the air.

'Huh?!'

'Way to go Mathilda!' Aaron's voice is thick with emotion. I blink, stunned, as he swings me around and sets me down on my feet. When everything stops spinning, I look at my team-mates. Aaron has tears in his eyes. Claude's smiling.

'You were great!' He assures me.

I look down, guilty despite his words.

'Oh guys...I'm...I'm so sorry we're out of the competition because of me...I...I tried my best!'

'Are you kidding? This was the first match where we really were in the contest for real!' Claude patted me on my head and I felt Aaron's strong hands on my shoulders.

'Yeah, that's totally right! You fought bravely and honestly and made that Kai work for his victory!'

I know they're just being kind, but I'm grateful. I wipe at my eyes, determined not to cry.

'Thanks you guys...that means a lot to me.'

Then I look a Miguel, who hasn't said anything yet. He steps forward, and takes both my hands in his. Meeting my gaze directly, he smiles gently.

'You did great Mathilda. You did us proud. Way to go. We couldn't have asked for a better display.'

The tears are falling then, and I can't help it. When Miguel looks at me like that and talks so sincerely, it touches my heart and makes me feel like I'm not useless after all. I love my team and I know they care for me back.

I smile back up at him, knowing my beyblade will be fixed in no time.

'Thanks so much Miguel...' I whisper. 'And I couldn't ask for a better team.'

**Author's Note**

_Yeehaw. Finished! Poor Mathilda eh? More like lucky Mathilda! Kai can kick my butt in beyblading any day. I mean just standing opposite him in the beydish is a friggin honor, neh fangirls? I wouldn't be beyblading so much as staring at his regal hawtness in frozen wide-eyed drool induced wonder. Ok that was a raaandom fangirl ramble. I should be ashamed of myself and get back to being a professional writer lol. So anyways, liek, wow it ended up 9 pages long Oo;; I can't keep my fics short, I think I have a condition lol. So whaddaya think of it dudes? I've never wrote Mathilda before so I hope she's not too OOC! I haven't written her team-mates before either lol. In fact I didn't really study their personalities this time, I kinda wrote it from memory. So erm, please go easy on me any of you die-hard Mathilda fans. And Miguel and Claude and Aaron fans. Well people, make sure you leave me a nice long review, or short one if you like. As long as you review, because I like reviews. They make me happy provided they're good. Constructive criticism is welcome too! So that's all for now. Really do hope you enjoyed it! Look out for an update of Slave For You hopefully in the not too distant future! Thanks again for the support of all the readers and for being so patient with me. It means a lot! Ja ne for now! ; ) _


End file.
